Devil Survivor 3: Heavenly Sins
by chilloice
Summary: NetPsych. I knew phone application where people receive a voicemail of their friends death. The voicemail is known as a Death Scream. Three ordinary young adults, accept the demons contract to survive within a slowly decaying San Francisco. Will they find their true voice or suffer in ignorance within 7 days. Their peaceful days died, let them survive.


**1****st**** Day: Unknown Sunday**

23:45: The Beginning

"Humans, so much potential lost in an endless see of receiving. I've had enough. Living for Him is sufferable. Man must become self-worthy to rule without His guidance. Children of Man, I give you seven days prove yourself to me, prove you have a will to fight"

A flash of light streaks behind the figure and a smile escapes his lips "Metatron hear my words, I renounce my love for Him and give man the ability to do the same. Our game of seven days begins here and I renounce the seven virtues and sins from my body. Now Metempsychosis infect the phones of those who are brave enough to dwell within the city"

08:25

The light was creeping through the cracks of the curtain and straight into his eyes. Squeezing his eyes tighter he turned to avoid the direct light only to tumble out of bed with a heavy and painful thud. In a way he was thankful but also despised at the painful alarm. He was having a dream that seemed to keep repeating and going further and further. He wasn't sure but today he felt that the dream would end with someone in it dying. He shook his head and stood up, massaging his elbow as he walked away from the pile of sheets unclothed. Heading out to the hallway he noticed the telltale sign that there was a message in the machine. Without being disappointed he had received two voicemails.

He loved hearing the voices through the crackly machine but knew that he would need to start getting voicemails through his phone. With a bittersweet smile at the last time of using the machine he pressed the button and the first message began to play.

_ "Hello Cyle this is mommy" _Cyle blushed heavily at the word mommy he was nineteen and fully naked. Hearing the mommy was just embarrassing if she was there in person _"Make sure you treat David well when he arrives, you know it's his first time in that kind of relationship. You know how your father was a bit hesitant to learn. I taught you well so make me proud. Anyways we're going to an expo today in San Fran maybe we'll meet up, I'll call to let you know" _The sound of the call being hung up was drowned by the loud beating in his ears. It was true, his mother had led him into the BDSM scene by the various toys and equipment and she even showed him how they all should be strapped or prepped.

The sweet voice of his partner helped calm him down as the other message began to play, _"Hey Cy, I'm in SF just arrived really. The taxi should be arriving at your house in maybe 30 minutes see you soon Master hehe"_

No sooner that the message ended that he heard a knock at the door. He headed towards it before he heard his phone make a strange sound. It sounded as if it had started a download but with a weird chime that sounded familiar. He had a strange feeling that went deep in his stomach but decided it was nothing. Wrapping a nearby towel he wrapped it around his waist and answered the door. Sure enough there stood David Schmitt, his partner. He looked good since the last time he saw him. He had grown a little bit it looked and tamed his wily beard with a nice trimmed look. He smiled as he saw Cyle's bare torso and let himself in. Cyle was happy to see him and even let that slide.

"Dave I'm glad you're back, I missed you so much" Cyle said wrapping his arms around Dave's torso causing him to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Hehehe stop… I'm going to… piss on the floor…" Dave said in between bouts of laughter. Cyle tickled him a bit more before letting Dave recover and catch his breath. Picking Dave up, Cyle lead him into the bedroom for a nice moment between the two after such long time. There was no need for any prep or toys since it was meant to be something they both needed in a sensual manner. The second Cyle had caught Dave's bottom lip in a gentle bite; both their phones rang out notifying that there was a new message.

They each grabbed their respective phones in case it was important. Cyle worked as a freelance graphic commissioner and usually had his clients message him or even call. Dave thought that it might have been his parents. With a click of a button they played the message.

_"Hello fellow Psychers, you have been all sent the files to download our newest phone application MetPsych short for Metempsychosis. This is a site for those who have close bonds with those around them. The installing process was quick and simple, just run the app and sign up. Now if you can't face what will happen next, flee the city or stay and take charge of your destiny._

_ As you register you will receive a message about your closest bonds and their deaths. We will give you time and location but it will be up to you to make it within that time frame. Now feel free to register and prepare to fight for your destiny and survival._

_ HAvE nICe daY"_

Cyle and Dave glanced at each other, their eyes asking the same question they had. They were excited; they were both supernatural buff and loved anything even remotely creepy. Once the message ended they both went looking for the app on their phones and sure enough it was there labeled as MetPsych.

"Are we going to sign up?" Cyle asked just to makes sure and they both signed up for the site. They were excited maybe they would hear about how the would die or something and he was glad it was sound based. You could see the way it happens your own way.

The sign up process was simple and quick. They already had been registered as a group with Cyle as the team leader. Opening the app, he saw different silhouettes of people floating around it and he assumed that they were people they haven't met since the only one highlighted was their current partner.

"Legally cool!" Dave said his eyes shining as he looked at his highlighted partner "Do you think this will actually work? I want to hear one soon"

Cyle shrugged as he got dressed putting on a black V-neck underneath a grey-stripped hoodie with a pair of navy blue jeans and matching sneakers. He glanced at Dave as he grabbed his backpack and hooked it over his shoulder, "You ready to go?"

Dave nodded and removed a few things from his own backpack and kept things light making sure to bring the newly developed phone hand charger. The door slam shut as they left towards the Civic Center Plaza.

09:30: Death Scream

It was an hour ride to get to the Plaza. Usually it was a lot less but they had gone to buy food and drinks since they were planning to go to Califur with only the bare minimum of supplies as far as food and shelter goes. As they both waited for Cyle's friend Jimmy, they made small talk about Dave being in the city.

"It's a fun place, there's a leather café" Cyle said with a suggestive eyebrow wave "Their super friendly"

"Cy!" a girls voice screeched out as a semi weighted girl arrived wearing what looked like a casual lawyers outfit. Tan slacks and dress jacket over a white dress shirt "Before we head of to Califur did you see the-"

"MetPsych, totally saw it" Cyle said as he showed Jimmy his phone and the app "Me and Dave already signed up, oh Dave this is Jimmy"

"Nice to meet you Davey" Jimmy said with a smile as she shook Dave's hand "Here since I'm fun lets be friends on that shit"

With a quick few presses the three of them were now friends on the new app. They were now having a fun talking and chatting until the message notification went off, _"New Death Scream message"_. They looked at one another with a sly smile. They had each received a message and they were excited to see whom they would hear

"_New voicemail, Death Scream victim Jimmy Amos. Cause of death car accident located at Civic Center Plaza at 9:50 AM._

_What the? Do you see that car? It's fucking speeding. Hey you fucker what the hell…. Fucking run guys aaaaaaaaaaaah! __*crash*"_

"_Next voicemail, Death Scream victim David Schmitt. Cause of death impaled through the head at the fountain located at Civic Center Plaza at 9:50 AM._

_Cyle! Look out, hey watch it no shoving. Jimmy! Help. I said fucking stop shoving assholes. I said sto- *crack*"_

Cyle was at a loss for words. The voicemails called Death Scream's were of both Dave and Jimmy. The looks that they had told them that they were shocked too. They didn't expect the message to sound realistic at all. Handing each other a phone, we each replayed each message and heard our respective deaths. It was frightening and it showed in each other's eyes. The voice they heard was realistic enough to be them yelling.

"O-okaaaay" Jimmy stuttered out "That was pretty creepy, I mean it sounded just like us right?"

_There she goes. Becoming high pitched and sarcastic like _Cyle thought as he nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but glance around and saw many people on their phone. It was a big city and statistically speaking, a good portion of people would be on their phones but if felt as if they were all panicking inside. Glancing into the Carl's Jr's right next to the he saw the clock red 9:45. _Just five more minutes before the prank passes._

The sound of panicked screaming farther down the street alerts them. The sounds Cyle had heard began to repeat themselves in real life, in real time. His ears went deaf and everything seemed to slow down to a near stop. Jimmy in the middle of the street about to be killed. Dave fighting against the panicking crowed trying to reach him. Looking up as his Death Scream said, he looked up just as a large quake began to shake the people and buildings. A large and heavy crack echoes from the top of the building and a section of the wall begins to fall directly towards him. The world fades to black as all sound is drowned out except a voice emanating from all of their phones.

_"Hello Psychers, it seems you are going to die. If you wish to be spared, changes will happen to you. You will face the demons inside and find your true voice. If you wish to be spared and die ignorant just say. If you want to live the Demon Summoning Program will be beneficial to your survival._

_ Which will it be? Finding your true voice or dying in ignorance"_

_ What kind of question was that? He wanted to live. There was a way to escape death now he would take it._

They each closed their eyes, as death approached them slowly. With a heavy yell voices echoed out throughout San Francisco, "I WANT TO LIVE!".

The screen of all their founds flashed a radiant white light. As they each slowly gave into the idea they would die then and there.

* * *

_Hello everyone who follows me and was notified of this new story. I'm writing stuff now yay ^w^ after such a long time. I got into school and it's been ramming me hehehe._

_Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new, revamped SMT:DeSu. If there's anything you like or maybe even suggest a character to show up and possibly die then PM me. I also have other ideas that I will be pasting below:_

_-New Arcanine Shenanigans chapter, give a pokemon to work with guys through PM any type to join in on the team_

_-A DeSu fanfic. I had one but it wasn't going where I'd have liked it to go so I'm doing something completely new. I may take OC's for main characters or side characters. Chances are they will die so consider this before sending anything in._

_-Ways to Annoy the Mushroom Kingdom. Why just limit myself to just Bowser? I could mess with everybody and I would always get away I'm like Bowser kidnapping normal days from boring people. Of course I will visit the other lands within the Mario universe._

_-Katharine fanfic. If you have played or even seen lets plays of this game you know why. It's intriguing how the game is progressed of course I'm not limiting myself to one character. There will be multiple but I may or may not include women in this one like in the game. It depends, I could do a whole story based thing where men are dying or even add women because of reasons that go against populating the Earth since that was the point of the game. "We break up couples that have no intention to bear children" is Katharine's main overall idea and I liked it so it may stay like that or something entirely different. The puzzles will be different because as much as I loved the Rapunzel schematics within the nightmare, it would be repetitive to keep writing that so different puzzles will be used._

_-A Garry's Mod Murder fanfic. It's not a fandom and hey it's just blood, blood, and blood but since you're new people all the time why not give them their own personalities. I thought it would be fun so nyeh._

_-Rune Factory fanfic. This one I was just head over heels for when I thought of it. Of course I'm using entirely new characters area and things but it'll still be a slice of life thing. Of course I'm going to be only one character, male and I'm allowing same gender pairings so you know what that means designing a flawed but perfect boyfriend material ewe hehe nah... well semi-nah. We will work on that as characters are introduced and the businesses like that._

_-Doubt and Judge Fanfic. Doubt if you've read it or heard about is a game where everyone is a rabbit except one who is a wolf. The rabbits kill one rabbit in hopes it's the wolf. If they were right they win, if they were wrong another rabbit died that night. That was the basic theme of Doubt. Judge was similar but instead there were seven animals representing the seven sins. When an animal kidnapped them all it told them that they would vote who have sin was the largest and have them killed. This of course was to have everyone die since the numbers would decrease until only two were alive and had to fight to get out. Judge used nine characters, two of them having the same sin but different gender so I may do the same or go with 14 characters to have both sin with either genders or something._

_The animals were:_

_Lion: Pride_

_Rabbit: Envy_

_Cat: Lust_

_Bear: Sloth_

_Pig: Gluttony_

_Fox: Greed_

_Horse: Wrath_


End file.
